Talk:Adolf Hitler
Reference? Could you please remind me how he was related to Star Trek? -- Redge | ''Talk'' 10:33, 21 Aug 2004 (CEST) :I just remembered, in a TNG Episode there was a Holodeck Recreation of 1941 in which there is an article the read "Hitler on the move", that should be included too. TOSrules ::Episode was . Ottens 12:49, 28 Aug 2004 (CEST) Archived deletion discussion * Adolf Hitler - absolutely no reference to the Trek universe. --BlueMars 12:49, Aug 21, 2004 (CEST) **There are rumours of Hitler "appearing" on Enterprise in this Nazi Alien Story Arc. It's non-Trek so far, but we may end up having an article on him anyway. Ottens 14:16, 21 Aug 2004 (CEST) **unfortunately: don't delete, Hitler was mentioned in several Star Trek episodes (think Dixon Hill Holonovels; especially Patterns of Force), needs heavy rewrite though -- Kobi 11:55, 22 Aug 2004 (CEST) **As Kobi said, an article might be appropriate, but not in its current form. Delete, unless it is rewritten to include facts relevant to Trek. -- Cid Highwind 12:40, 22 Aug 2004 (CEST) Keep (Article was rewritten). -- Cid Highwind 17:27, 23 Aug 2004 (CEST) **'Rewrite'. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 14:27, 22 Aug 2004 (CEST) ***Rewritten, as a stub: i don't have a complete research of Hitler's mentions in ST universe, however, I'm looking into finding a cap of his appearance in an episode, i looked through and there were recordings of his voice audible but no visuals. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel **so i say keep it. --Captain Mike K. Bartel **keep. 18:59, 23 Aug 2004 (CEST) **Keep, but rewrite to be more Trek-specific. Alex Peckover 20:41, Aug 23, 2004 (CEST) **"Earth, Hitler 1938" Kirk ST6 Hitler is pivotal in several episodes, including "City" thus he existed in the Star Trek Universe. TOSrules | ''Talk'' 12:28, 24 Aug 2004 (PST) ***Except he said "1938", not 36. :-) Alex Peckover 21:34, Aug 23, 2004 (CEST) **I vote to Keep it. -- Krevaner 19:50, 24 Aug 2004 (CEST) **'Consensus to keep' - discussion archived at talk page -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 02:33, Aug 31, 2004 (CEST) ---- City on the Edge of Forever speech Does anyone know if Hitler mentions Judaism (or Juden) in the speech excerpts used in " ?" If so would that be enough to create a minor article on Judaism?--Tim Thomason 10:05, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) *Nope, sorry, that would be inappropriate, memory alpha isn't a religion farm, we only have articles about the important ones, like Christianity-- 22:26, 25 July 2006 (UTC) **Far be it for me to dispute the claim of 85.195.119.22, but if Judaism is mentioned in Star Trek, as it is, then it gets an article, as it has one. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:09, 26 July 2006 (UTC) Hitler's birth/death dates Were Hitler's birth and/or death dates ever referenced in an episode? If not, we should delete the dates as we have for other real-world people that have appeared in or were referenced in Trek (i.e. John Wayne, etc.). -- Renegade54 16:25, 15 April 2007 (UTC) I removed the following text from the beginning of the article: :(April 20, 1889 – April 30, 1945) As far as I know, there was no in-universe reference to his birth or death dates. I can be replaced if I'm wrong. -- Renegade54 14:47, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Adolf the actor? So, I realized this would probably be deemed as a different case than Stephen Hawking and Stephen Hawking (actor), but Hitler is probably the most prominent case of an individual appearing on star trek as "himself" via archive footage. This along with all the other archived real persons, moreso the case of Robert Stack who is basically twice removed as an actor in a star trek appearance. Should they be by themselves Star Trek actors, given the "real world" treatment, or should we create a special category to collect this archive footage-star trek appearance folks? As of this moment, they are solely represented in the in-universe perspective, but not as a "real" individual who appeared on star Trek as archived footage in either a person seen in the timeline or archived footage. --Alan (talk) 16:03, October 11, 2018 (UTC) :Since no one asked Hitler if he wanted to be in Star Trek, I would find it difficult to support him being listed as a Star Trek actor, but I think a separate category would work better. 31dot (talk) 16:11, October 11, 2018 (UTC) ::Note: This would apply to most everyone/everything seen in the ENT opening credits plus the timeline sequences (ie, when it got reset). -- sulfur (talk) 16:33, October 11, 2018 (UTC) :::And those who appeared in still images, such as in The Cage (Jack Brooks, one example)? --LauraCC (talk) 17:21, October 11, 2018 (UTC) Let's start with actor=action roles first, because you are talking about something that is still not being treated ubiquitously, and isn't anything that would ever be credited anyway. --Alan (talk) 17:38, October 11, 2018 (UTC) :::So what to call it? "Archival footage performers" doesn't apply to all - some were just being themselves on camera, not acting. --LauraCC (talk) 17:40, October 11, 2018 (UTC) We've already acknowledged the "characters", which implies acting... but, regardless "archived character roles", "self-role characters", something along those lines. --Alan (talk) 17:52, October 11, 2018 (UTC) ::::I assume we don't want to create a bunch of real world pages for this, so we want this to be a hidden real world category, since "individuals in archival footage" could also include the fictional Zefram Cochrane, amongst others. "Individuals in real world archival footage", or just "individuals in real world footage" would be fine, and we could later have a "individuals in real world images" if we want to make that distinction, or even a catch-all "appears only in archival real world footage" for things like the Fokker D.VII as well. The scope and number of categories kinda depends on if you're trying to just credit the people, or categorize what wasn't filmed originally for the production and not presented as being in the "present" of the episode/film. - 11:57, October 12, 2018 (UTC) Well, people was really all I had on my mind, so to say, specifically, we currently list in the credits of the relevant episodes and performers pages: "Adolf Hitler as himself" ( ); "Robert Stack as Eliot Ness" ( ); "Annette Helde as Nadia Larkin", "Brandon De Wilde as Joey Starrett", "Alan Ladd as Shane", "Jack Palance as Jack Wilson" ( ); or, "Mildred Natwick as Griselda", "Danny Kaye as Hubert Hawkins", and "Glynis Johns as Maid Jean" ( ) – but none of those "actor" as "character" is treated as an actor, despite being credited to a character. --Alan (talk) 13:17, October 12, 2018 (UTC) ::::Are they actually credited, or is that something we did? If we invented this problem, there might be a solution in just making better use of the popular culture references in Star Trek page, or using categorized redirects for those links in particular. It could also be a good idea to create a appears in material not intended for Star Trek production list before creating any categories, since there might be a better grouping for these than the one we're looking at. - 07:04, October 13, 2018 (UTC) :::"Individuals appearing in stock footage"? --LauraCC (talk) 13:55, October 13, 2018 (UTC) :::::If the solution is simply to do this through popular culture references in Star Trek, you might as well instead create a new "Stock footage used in Star Trek" page that can really focus on detailing the what, how and who of all these instances of stock footage being used. The width of the topic absolutely justifies a page of its own. -- Capricorn (talk) 08:50, October 19, 2018 (UTC) ::::::There is actually already the Lewis R. Stegman article, which, following the direction this discussion is taking, then needs to be re-catted...--Sennim (talk) 09:59, October 19, 2018 (UTC)